Táctica y Estrategia
by DagoWeasleyCJ
Summary: Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto por fin me necesites. Ginny y Harry Poema de Mario Benedetti


**T****á****ctica y Estrategia **

**Mi estrategia es que un d****í****a cualquiera no s****é ****c****ó****mo ni s****é ****con qu****é ****pretexto por fin me necesites. Poema de Mario Benedetti**

**Ginny y Harry **

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen. No hago esto para fines lucrativos **_

_**Poema escrito por Mario Benedetti Tactica y Estrategia **_

Ginny

Todos sabían que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, del niño que vivió. De aquel chico azabache que llego a mi casa siendo el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Y yo solo siendo la pequeña niña tonta enamora de un héroe.

Tantos años solo ser la pequeña hermana de tu mejor amigo. La niña que vivía enamorada de ti, la niña menor que tu, la niña que nunca te fijarías. La niña que vivió en la sombra.

Todo eso me ayudo para poder mirarte, observarte y aprender de ti.

Mi táctica es

mirarte

aprender como sos

quererte como sos

_FALSH BACK _

_-Otra vez Ginny - me dice Hermione. Sonri__ó __t__í__midamente__ me hab__í__a atrapado espiando a su amigo - Que te he dicho. . .Ginny lo digo por tu bien, deja de espiar a Harry, no quiero que te hagas da__ñ__o _

_-No lo hago - sonr__í__o triste - solo. . .no puedo evitarlo es que. . ._

_-Tal vez se escuche cruel pero Harry solo te ve como la peque__ñ__a hermana de su mejor amigo - suspiro resignada. Cada vez que Hermione me atrapaba mirando a Harry me decia aquello. _

_Al principio intentaba ser positiva, mintiendo sobre una posibilidad con su mejor amigo. Pero esto era diferente, tal vez porque hubo instares que me lo cre__í__a y me iba fuera de la realidad pero no pierdo la oportunidad de que me mires. _

_En poner en practica mi gran plan _

_FIN FLASH BACK _

Habia leído varios libros que Hermione me había prestado, me sorprendí de que los muggle fueran tan imaginativos pero a la vez tan crueles.

Algunos libros eran imaginación de los muggle otros eran hechos reales. Pero creo que el libro mas me gusto fue aquel lleno de palabras hermosas y tal vez ese libro me dio el valor para seguir con la esperanza

_FLASH BACK _

_Aun recuerdo las palabras de Hermione. __¿__Fijarme en alguien mas? __¿__Quien? __¿__Podr__é__? __¿__Alejar la esperanza?_

_Tal vez tendr__í__a raz__ó__n lo mejor seria fijarme en alguien mas. En solo mirar a Harry como el amigo de mi mejor amigo. _

_-Ginny - escucho como me grita. Si, seria facil olvidarlo. No puedo si no dejas de ser el chico perfecto - Ginny - acelero el paso mientras escucho su voz mas cerca _

_Agitada llego a los dormitorios de las chicas._

_-Lo mejor seria ser tu amiga Harry Potter - susurro_

—_0000000-_

_Ha pasado varias semanas desde mi decisi__ó__n. Y aun no me nota, aun sigo siendo aquella ni__ñ__a tonta. Suspiro y sigo caminando para encontrarme contigo para que no me veas. _

_Lo mejor seria tontear con Michael Corner aquel chico de Revenclaw _

_-Ginevra - ecucho que me grita mi tonto hermano - Ginevra Weasley, tenemos que hablar - me jala fuera del gran comedor - es cierto que tienes una cita con Michael Corner _

_-Que te importa- me suelto de tu agarre _

_-__¿__Pasa algo? - dice Harry que apenas llegaba _

_-Nada - digo sin voltearlo a ver _

_-__¿__Nada? es lo contrario a nada - vuelve a gritar el idiota de mi hermano - sabes - ahora se dirige a su amigo - mi hermanita va a salir. . ._

_-Callate Ronald - elevo la voz, no me importa si todo Hogwarts me escucha - no es tu asunto y mucho menos de tu mejor amigo _

_Nuestras miradas tienen una batalla de odio. No iba a permitir que el se metiera en mi vida _

_-Chicos- intervine Harry - Vamos, no es para tanto _

_No te metas - le digo - Solo no se metan en mi vida _

_Salgo de ahi furiosa esto _

_-Puedo sentarme - me dices. Me sorprendo de tu presencia pero asiento por tu petici__ó__n - Ron puede ser un idiota __¿__Sabes?_

_-Te conto - afirmo _

_-Si _

_-__¿__Te mando el? _

_-No - dirijo una mirada r__á__pida - de hecho quer__í__a hablar contigo. Se que no hemos convivido mucho, tal vez no me consideres un amigo pero para mi eres como una hermanita _

_Aquellas palabras fueron cuchillas _

_Tal vez este sea un mal consejo pero si te gusta un chico no dejes que nadie se interponga_

_-Si el chico no me quiere de la misma forma que yo lo quiero - digo mirando aquellos ojos verdes. Esperando que se diera cuenta que hablaba de el _

_-Es un ciego - me sonrie - y si es asi enamoralo _

_Por primera vez hablamos y por primera vez dejaste de ser solo el mejor amigo de mi hermano._

_Hablamos, nos escuchamos y nos sonre__í__mos. _

_Tal vez tenga raz__ó__n necesitaba una estrategia para que te enamores de mi _

Mi táctica es

hablarte

y escucharte

construir con palabras

un puente indestructible

FLASH BACK

-_No puedo creer que hicieras eso - me dice ri__é__ndose - sabes que se vengara - me advierte _

_-Lo se - concuerdo con el - pero le costara aun estando en casa y mam__á __mirando _

_Los dos no dej__á__bamos de re__í__r por la ca__í__da __"__accidental__" __que tuvo Ron. Tenia que hacerlo pagar por avergonzarme de esa manera. _

_-Ginny - me llama Hermione - te llego una carta de Dean - me da la carta _

_-Gracias - recibo la carta y salgo corriendo a mi cierto, dejando a Harry _

_-0000000-_

_-No! - lo escucho gritar. R__á__pidamente entro al cuarto de mi hermano apuntando con mi varita a la nada. Lo __ú__nico que encuentro es aun Harry asustado y agitado. _

_-Harry __¿__estas bien? - digo asustada _

_-Si solo fue. . .-se queda callado _

_-Una pesadilla - termino por el - de Sirius _

_No me contestas y sigues intentando calmar tu respiraci__ó__n _

_-__¿__Como supiste? _

_-Iba por agua - volteo a ver a mi hermano a un roncando sin darse cuenta de la situaci__ó__n - No puedo creerlo - niego con la cabeza de exasperaci__ó__n por el tonto de mi hermano - ya esta acostumbrado a mis pesadillas, no es necesario que se despierte _

_-__¿__Quieres que me vaya? - pregunto temerosa- Asiente sin mirarme _

_-Ginny __¿__escuchaste algo? - preguntas temeroso _

_-No mucho - le sonri__ó__. decido en irme, en dejarlo solo - Harry sabes que siempre voy a estar aqu__í ¿__verdad? para lo que necesites - le digo en la puerta - siempre - me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla - me quedare a tu lado cuando lo necesites _

mi táctica es

quedarme en tu recuerdo

no sé cómo ni sé

con qué pretexto

pero quedarme en vos

Aquel beso fue diferente, fue hermoso. Lo se porque no solo fue cosa mía, el también lo sintió. Cambiaron las cosas ¿Tal vez?

mi táctica es

ser franco

y saber que sos franca

y que no nos vendamos

simulacros

para que entre los dos

no haya telón

ni abismos

_Flash Back _

_-Eres un idiota - suspiro frustrada - __¿__Por que no puedo ayudarte?_

_-La pregunta va de mas - dices sin mirarme - sabes la raz__ó__n _

_-Sabes que no puedo dejarte con esto - intento acercarme y tu solo te alejas de mi - te dije que siempre me quedar__í__a contigo _

_-No lo quiero que lo hagas_

_-__¿__Estas seguro de ello? - peque__ñ__as lagrimas salen de mis ojos _

_-Si, quiero que hagas tu vida - suspira resignado - no se cuanto me llevo esto, no se si saldr__é __vivo de esto y si eso sucede quiero que tu puedas estar a salvo _

_-Eso es est__ú__pido - rio sin ninguna alegr__í__a - Sabes que si mueres habr__á __muchos que muri__é__remos por traicionar nuestra sangre y cr__é__eme que mi familia ser__á __primero as__í __que. . .- veo el enojo en tus ojos mi comentario no te agrado - pero si quieres eso, har__é __lo que me pides har__é __mi vida, buscare a otro para olvidarte si lo hice una vez podr__é __hacerlo de nuevo._

_-Te amo - sueltas de pronto. Todo el enojo fue cambiado por un profundo amor que te tengo - no quiero que te hagan da__ñ__o _

_-Entonces haz lo posible para que vuelvas conmigo - me acerco y lo abrazo - Yo tambi__é__n te amo _

mi estrategia es

en cambio

más profunda y más

simple

-Ginny - me llamas - Por favor mira me - sigo sin hacerle caso. Me lastimo, me dejo por una noble y estúpida decisión. Me engaño fingiendo estar muerto. Todos estos meses pensé que la habia pasado algo. Que jamas lo volvería a ver. Perderlo. Ese miedo por meses y el solo viene a pedirme disculpas por dejarme - Tuve que hacerlo para que estuvieras a salvo, solo quise protegerte

-No era necesario yo podía y aun puedo - grite - No quería tu protección, solo quería que me. . .

-Perdoname - dices de nuevo - Te necesito

mi estrategia es

que un día cualquiera

no sé cómo ni sé

con qué pretexto

por fin me necesites.


End file.
